callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
F-15 Eagle
F-15 Eagle – amerykański myśliwiec występujący w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 i Call of Duty: Ghosts. Został zaprojektowany przez amerykańską firmę zbrojeniową McDonnell Douglas (dziś Boeing). Opis F-15 jest myśliwcem przewagi powietrznej przeznaczonym do walki w każdych warunkach. Został zaprojektowany w 1972 roku i od tego czasu jest najbardziej uniwersalnym samolotem wojskowym United States Air Force. Jego wszechstronność została zauważona m. in. przez armię Korei Południowej, która zamówiła 40 tych myśliwców. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania W kampanii gry F-15 jest podstawowym myśliwcem amerykańskich sił zbrojnych stacjonujących w Afganistanie. Można je zauważyć zaparkowane w bazie Feniks w misji "S.J.C.D.". Potem widać je podczas szturmu na miasto opanowane przez rebeliantów. Bombardują wtedy budynek oznaczony przez generała Shepherda. Po rozpoczęciu wojny Stanów Zjednoczonych z Rosją F-15 Eagle uczestniczyły zarówno w obronie kraju, jak i w akcjach jednostek specjalnych za granicą. Były użyte podczas szturmu jednostki Task Force 141 na rosyjską platformę wiertniczą, a następnie w ataku na gułag na Kamczatce. Ich zadaniem było zmiękczyć obronę wroga, lecz gdy jeden z myśliwców dokonał ataku zbyt blisko śmigłowca z żołnierzami, zdecydowano, by F-15 zakończyły atak. Większość tych myśliwców należała do sił powietrznych Stanów Zjednoczonych, jednak amerykańskie dowództwo zdecydowało przyznać żołnierzom generała Shepherda (zwanych Kompanią Cieni) własne jednostki wyposażone w te myśliwce. Mogliśmy też kilka zobaczyć w misji "Wróg mojego wroga" na złomowisku. Potem gracz miał szansę zauważyć w misji "Jak za dawnych czasów", gdzie przelatują koło bazy generała Shepherda, tuż za dronem MQ-1. thumb|220x220px|Myśliwiec lecący w stronę Kamczatki (2016). Można go też znaleźć w ukrytej misji "Muzeum". Występuje w środkowym pomieszczeniu z makietami różnych pojazdów. Multiplayer W trybie wieloosobowym także występuje F-15 jako nagroda serii ofiar Nalot precyzyjny. Po wezwaniu nalotu przez gracza trzy myśliwce F-15 zbombardują dany obszar, lecz jedynie wtedy, gdy gracz należy do frakcji United States Army Rangers, Task Force 141 lub United States Navy SEALs. Jego odpowiednikiem w pozostałych frakcjach jest MiG-29. Znane kryptonimy F-15: * Jester 1-1 * Devil 1-1 (dwa myśliwce) * Cujo 2-1 (dwa myśliwce) * Phoenix 1-1 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampania Podobnie jak w Modern Warfare 2, tutaj także F-15 uczestniczą w obronie USA przed rosyjska agresją. Podczas bitwy o Nowy Jork doszło do walki pomiędzy tymi myśliwcami a rosyjskimi MiG-ami. Po tym niszczą wrogie wyrzutnie SAM. thumb|220x220px|F-15 podczas desantu w Hamburgu (2016). Gdy rozpoczęła się wojna w Europie, F-15 jako podstawowy samolot Stanów Zjednoczonych także uczestniczył w tym konflikcie. Podczas rosyjskiego ataku na Francję myśliwce Eagle osłaniały samolot AC-130, który atakował jednostki naziemne i osłaniał drużynę podczas walk w Paryżu. Uratowały one prawdopodobnie całą misję w tym kraju. Uczestniczyły także w bitwie o Hamburg w Niemczech. Multiplayer W tej grze F-15 także występuje jako seria ofiar Nalot precyzyjny. Pozostał on niezmieniony w porównaniu do poprzedniej części. Przyleci, gdy nalot zostanie wezwany przez gracza z frakcji Delta Force, Special Air Service, PMC lub GIGN. Znane kryptonimy F-15: * Jester 2-4 * Jester 2-5 * Lightning 2-4 * Lightning 2-5 * Lighting 3-1 * Lighting 1-1 Call of Duty: Ghosts Kampania Występuje jedynie w misji "Ścigany", gdzie osłania samolot bojowy Y-8 ewakuujący Gabriela Rorke. Multiplayer Widać go na mapie Showtime. Gracz nie może z niego skorzystać. Ciekawostki Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Niektóre samoloty mają na sobie logo Infinity Ward. * Część samolotów z kampanii nie ma pilota. Można to zauważyć po użyciu komendy noclip. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Przed misją "Łowca" samoloty F-15 są błędnie nazwane F-22. Kategoria:Samoloty w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Samoloty w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Samoloty w Call of Duty: Ghosts